Laberinto de Cristal
by SheepCushion
Summary: En un arrebato de ira, Anna llama accidentalmente a los goblins y les pide que se lleven bien lejos a su hermana, para poder ser libre. Lo que no sabe es que su deseo se hace realidad y Elsa desaparece, quedando prisionera en las garras de este pérfido ser que se proclama rey de los Goblins, de nombre Hans Westergard (Kristanna y Helsa a partes iguales) -AU basado en Labyrinth-
1. Ojala vengan los goblins y se te lleven

¡Hola! Bueno, ante todo pido disculpas por no haber actualizado mi otro fic, pero es que he tenido esta idea y me he visto en la necesidad de plasmarla en el fic, ya que me encantan tanto Frozen como Labyrinth. He querido hacer este relato mezclando ambas películas, pero es una adaptación libre en algunos aspectos. Anna sería Sarah, Hans sería Jareth, y así sucesivamente...

Por favor, denle una oportunidad, prometo que no defraudará (y que actualizaré tanto este como el otro fic en cuanto me sea posible). Por supuesto, esta historia va a ser HELSA y KRISTANNA. Comienza cuando Anna y Elsa se quedan huérfanas, y a partir de ahí, la historia cambia para adentrarse en el universo de Labyrith.

¡Espero que la disfruten!

* * *

**I. Ojalá vengan los goblins y se te lleven ahora mismo**

_Por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas, me he abierto camino hasta el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins, porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya y mi reino igual de grande…_

La silueta recorría los pasillos como un alma en pena, enlutada por prendas tan negras como la noche, que abatían la jovialidad de la que hacía gala a diario. No había felicidad alguna en su rostro infantil, surcado por las lágrimas de la más absoluta tristeza y melancolía, mojando su piel blanca y pecosa con la humedad de su pena.

Su cabello, anaranjado y trenzado, adornado en su derecha por un mechón de color blanco, parecía haber perdido su color para tornarse mas mustio, así como sus ojos azules habían perdido su brillo habitual… O puede que fuese un simple efecto creado por la luz mortecina del alba de un día encapotado, que se colaba por las ventanas a duras penas vertiendo pálidos haces sobre la pared recubierta por un bello tapiz rojizo.

Era curioso como la vida le había arrebatado su felicidad, un sentimiento del cual no había podido disfrutar en su plenitud casi desde antes de que pudiese tener uso de razón.

Hacía tan sólo dos semanas había visto a sus progenitores partir, con la promesa de regresar después de acudir a un compromiso con parientes de otro reino, y se habían embarcado tras unos abrazos emotivos y llenos de promesas; ahora, parecía mentira que esa misma mañana hubiese presenciado la despedida definitiva, diciéndoles adiós para siempre mientras contenía las lágrimas delante de los nobles y siervos que habían acudido para mostrarles sus respetos. Aguardó, sola, entre ambas lápidas que contenían las runas de los nombres de sus padres, escuchando los sacramentos que el sacerdote les dispensaba a sus tumbas vacías, rogando por sus almas perdidas en alta mar.

Anna había aguantado aquella tortura como buenamente había podido, asintiendo cortésmente cuando alguien se acercaba a darle el pésame o trataba de susurrarle palabras de aliento que ella casi no oía. Había llegado hasta tal punto que ignoraba quien le hablaba y quien no. Pero ya no podía más, había tratado de ser fuerte, pero la soledad dejaba un regusto amargo en su boca y por una vez, necesitaba desahogarse tranquila, dejar que su llanto limpiase el dolor y sentir que alguien compartía su abatimiento con total sinceridad. Porque nadie más podía entenderla, salvo su hermana.

Sus pasos cesaron cuando llegó a la altura concreta, casi como si al hacerlo sintiese miedo y anhelo a la vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se detenía frente a aquella puerta, pintada y barnizada de blanco con motivos de roseling en azul adornando el marco y la hoja de la misma, con la excepción cromática del pomo dorado que permitía la abertura al interior de aquellos aposentos. La princesa tragó saliva, y sacó su mano debajo de la pesada capa negra, para llamar tres veces seguidas a la misma.

Si había esperado una respuesta, ahora después de tantos años, se equivocaba con creces. Elsa no respondió.

-¿Elsa?-Llamó-Por favor, sé que estás ahí dentro-Empezó a decir, buscando entablar conversación… O simplemente abrirle su corazón a aquella desconocida que se escondía detrás de la puerta. Esta vez tendría que escucharla, está vez no la dejaría sola, no más de lo que ya estaba, porque la pérdida común terminaría de unirlas de nuevo-La gente pregunta donde estás… Yo… Bueno. La ceremonia ha sido larga y…-No pudo continuar, las palabras no querían salir de su garganta. Aún no había asimilado el hecho de no volver a ver a sus padres, era una realidad demasiado horrible para alguien como ella, ingenua y optimista-Dicen que sea fuerte, y lo estoy intentando-Aseguró a pesar de que su voz se quebraba y parecía querer decir todo lo contrario. Anna suspiró hondo para calmar su agitamiento y demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de salir a delante. Era Elsa quien le preocupaba, tantos años encerrada en sí misma, dejando de lado a los demás, con el único contacto de el rey y la reina… Ella también lo estaba pasando mal, y pese a su rechazo, Anna quería consolarla. Porque para eso estaban las hermanas-Estoy aquí por ti, por favor, abre la puerta-Posó la palma sobre la puerta, mientras se daba la vuelta y se apoyaba sobre la misma, mirando sin ver nada a través de la ventana que tenía en frente, que revelaba un paisaje lleno de bruma-Sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra-Insistió, dejándose caer hacia abajo y arrodillándose en el suelo, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos mientras se contenía de no enterrar las piernas entre estas y volver a dejar las lágrimas correr-Sólo tu y yo. Por favor…

Silencio.

-Elsa…-Insistió Anna, cerrando los ojos-¿Por qué?-Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la mejilla y la frotó-¿Por qué no…?

Escuchó algo, un gemido desgarrador, pero nada más. Elsa era dueña de su silencio, y con ello demostraba que no pensaba dejar de lado sus diferencias con ella, por mucho que las desgracias fustigasen a su familia. Había algo… Un sentimiento de vacío, una opresión en el pecho y en la garganta, que Anna trataba de contrarrestar como podía, sintiéndose golpeada por una oleada de emociones contradictorias. Dolor, por sus padres; odio, hacia su hermana, por ignorarla y negarle aquella relación fraternal que las unió de pequeñas; pena, por sí misma, pues definitivamente había perdido toda familia que pudiese llegar a tener.

Suspirando hondamente y apretando los dientes, la joven princesa de Arendelle se levantó del suelo y miró con una mezcla de frustración y enojo la puerta cerrada, como si fuese el emblema legítimo de su hermana Elsa. Estaba tan confusa y desconsolada que casi sintió el impulso de patear el marco sólo para molestarla, para que supiese que estaba ahí y que no iba a librarse de ella.

-Lamento ser una molestia para ti-Dijo entonces, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia sus propios aposentos, en otra ala del palacio, maldiciendo a su hermana.

Anna se dejó caer sobre la cama, ahogando el sollozo, estrujando la cara contra la almohada y mojándola, gritando para oír su propia voz amortiguada, como método para evitar ponerse a romper cosas. Nada parecía suficiente para hacerla librarse de la angustia y aliviar la carga, ese desasosiego al que debería resignarse tarde o temprano si quería mirar al frente y sobrepasar aquel bache en su vida. Aunque tal vez fuese a causa del fragor del momento, tenía clara una cosa, y es que no iba a perdonar a su hermana nunca. No sabía que mal le había llegado ha hacer para que la dejase de lado de aquella forma, ni qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo para esconderse como una cobarde, pero Anna estaba decidida a no pasar más por el aro. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando suavizar las cosas entre ambas, buscando conocer el motivo por el cual ahora era una persona non grata. Lo que más le dolía, es que ahora tendría que vivir a la sombra de una persona que se dedicaba a ignorarla a diario, como si no existiese, o no fuese más que una piedra por el camino, mientras su futuro se marchitaba y se consumía lentamente. Odiaba a Elsa por querer que todos fuesen como ella.

¿Tendría que dejar atrás su niñez?… De algún modo, la princesa rehusaba a hacer algo así, simplemente no podía. Aunque se consideraba una chica madura, aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, por no hablar de que era la primera vez que afrontaba algo así y no estaba ni de lejos preparada. El golpe había sido duro, pero no había sospechado que pudiese sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Algo más calmada, se deshizo de la capa y la colgó a un lado, descalzando sus pies y subiéndolos a la cama, con el sordo silencio como compañero. Tendría que acostumbrarse a él... Anna tomó un libro que había sobre la mesilla de noche y lo llevó a su pecho, apretándolo contra él como si fuese un viejo amigo del que no quería despegarse de ninguna forma. En cierto modo, a sí era, Qué otro modo tenía de salir del castillo si no era a través de las páginas de los libros? Aunque ella nunca había sido muy asidua a la lectura, a veces las travesuras de palacio resultaban insuficientes, y necesitaba aspirar los vientos de la independencia, aunque fuese una mera ilusión.

Acomodándose contra el cabecero, la chica pelirroja posó las yemas sobre la tapa, sobre la cual brillaban las letras del título con pan de oro, rezando la palabra "Laberinto", saboreándola como si fuesen un dulce vergel. Suspirando, lo abrió para perderse en su contenido, aspirando el aroma a celulosa y a tinta que impregnaban sus páginas, como si fuese bastante para abstraerla de la difícil realidad. Sus párrafos contenían aventuras inigualables en las cuales se había refugiado desde que aprendió a leer, y a pesar de que el lomo estaba gastado por el repetido uso de aquel volumen, Anna no se cansaba de perder sus ojos en las páginas amarillentas, como si ella fuese la protagonista de la novela que leía.

Era una historia simplemente hermosa, y la chica fantaseaba a menudo con ella. La historia versaba sobre las aventuras de una joven, de la cual un enigmático sujeto conocido como el Rey de los Goblins, se había encaprichado. Un día, la joven, harta de tener que ceder a los caprichos de su hermano, había suplicado ayuda al hechicero para librarla de semejante castigo, obteniendo así sus deseos y su libertad.

Había veces que no era capaz de discernir la realidad de la ficción, y se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en el apuesto brujo que seducía a la joven y la salvaba de sus desgracias, tendiéndole su mano para llevarla a un mundo donde todo era posible. Anhelaba tener algo así, alguien que verdaderamente estuviese preocupado por ella y no le diese de lado. Un caballero. Un príncipe. Un rey. Exhaló el aire, como si estuviese enamorada… Pero apartó esos pensamientos de su cabello, enfurruñada. Nunca tendría algo así, pues seguro que Elsa se encargaría de espantar a cualquiera que osase pedir su mano, así era su hermana: No la quería a su lado, pero tampoco lejos de ella, ¿Tenía acaso eso sentido? No, claro que no.

Ojalá las cosas sucediesen como en los cuentos de hadas. Ojalá algún día alguien llegase a rescatarla de las garras de la malvada "bruja" que era Elsa.

-Ojalá-Susurró, abandonándose lentamente a los brazos de morfeo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus pensamientos fuesen hasta la puerta cerrada y hasta su moradora. Quería centrar toda su ira en ella, la culpable de su soledad, sólo para poder sobrellevar mejor la muerte de sus padres-Vengan los goblins y se te lleven… Ahora mismo-Así acabarían sus problemas y sería libre al fin…

Un rayo cortó el silencio con su atronador rugido, sobresaltándola al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida mientras divagaba en sus propios pensamientos. El cielo oscuro se iluminó, anunciando otro estruendo, haciendo que el corazón taladrase su pecho a causa del miedo que acababa de apoderarse de ella. Tuvo una corazonada sin saber por qué, que la impulsó a levantarse corriendo y precipitarse hacia el pasillo. ¿Por que estaba tan agitada? ¿Por qué corría en aquella dirección? Tropezó con sus propios pies pero no quería detenerse, doblando esquinas desiertas que apenas si eran iluminadas por antorchas, ¿Cómo había anochecido tan pronto? Finalmente llegó hasta su destino, y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que, como de costumbre, la puerta de Elsa estaba cerrada… Pero al acercarse más contempló con horror como esta estaba entreabierta. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pisaba los aposentos de Elsa, en realidad, jamás había podido entrar en ellos… La puerta se abrió con facilidad con un simple empujón, dejando caer la luz a su interior en forma de cuña, con la silueta de Anna apoyándose sobre esta y revelando una habitación revuelta y completamente desordenada, del mismo modo que si un torbellino hubiese irrumpido en su interior para dejar tras de sí un rastro de caos. Los libros estaban desperdigados por el suelo, la colcha estaba desgarrada y las plumas creaban un manto blanco sobre la alfombra. Había algún que otro mueble destrozado, y las ropas sobresalían de la cómoda abierta. La ventana estaba de par en par, y el viento mecía suavemente las cortinas, dejando entrar la brisa del exterior, acompañada de lluvia fría. Elsa era una obsesa del orden, jamás habría consentido dormir en semejante leonera… Pero lo peor no era eso: No había rastro de su hermana.

Anna la buscó con la mirada más no fue capaz de hallarla.

-¡Elsa!-La llamó con desespero, acercándose al ventanal y mirando por él. Era imposible que ella hubiese huido, no era propio. Ni siquiera había una escala de sábanas que le diesen una pista sobre lo sucedido…

Un ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas, y aterrada, la tenaz princesa se giró. Una figura alta y bien parecida permanecía en una de las sillas que componían el mobiliario del dormitorio de Elsa, sentado con pose relajada pero elegante a la vez, destilando una seguridad en sí mismo innegable. Su cabello era cobrizo a pesar de la oscuridad, y sus ojos verdes y astutos se posaban sobre una afilada y recta nariz. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre el reposa manos, como si observar la escena le resultase entretenido.

-Eres tú...-Susurró sorprendida. El rey de los Goblins.


	2. Lo dicho, dicho está

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney, así como el universo de Labyrinth pertenece a Jim Henson y Trevor Jones.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**II. Lo dicho, dicho está**

_En alguna parte al borde de tu imaginación hay un laberinto. Se tuerce y gira con malvados pensamientos y nadie… Ningún hombre, mujer o niño… Ha alcanzado nunca el centro._

-Eres tú-Repitió con un hilo de voz, casi incrédula-Eres tú verdad, ¿Tu eres el rey de los goblins?

Trece campanadas se oyeron por encima del ruido de la lluvia. Trece, exactamente, provenientes de algún reloj lejano, pero Anna no se percató de ello. Por un momento se olvidó de su temor y pensó que simplemente se había quedado dormida leyendo, ya que no sería la primera vez que le pasaba. Estaba soñando, simple y llanamente, se había dejado llevar por el cansancio y el subconsciente, confundiendo las fantasías con la consciencia. Se frotó los ojos en un intento por despertarse y que todo lo desagradable desapareciese de su campo visual, para regresar a la realidad.

Pero él seguía ahí, sin moverse, con la misma postura relajada y segura de sí misma que había mostrado desde le principio, ladeando la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, con una soltura propia de la realeza más arraigada. Su barbilla era afilada y pronunciada, exenta de cualquier bello facial más allá de las patillas que ocultaban sus carrillos, del mismo tono cobrizo que su cabello estudiadamente despeinado. Él torció los labios hacia un lado en una sonrisa falsamente inocente, sin dejar de escrutarla con sus ojos verdosos. Anna tomó aire, ligeramente turbada al percatarse de que se había detenido a observar su semblante, y bajó la mirada entre sacudidas, reparando en sus ropas elegantes, compuestas por una camisa de color rojo intenso como el vino, escondida bajo una capa tan negra como la noche, que caía hasta detrás de sus pantalones grises, ocultos hasta la rodilla por las altas botas de piel. Indudablemente sus ropas, no se correspondían con la moda de la nobleza de Arendelle, como si proviniese de un lugar remoto. Destilaba gracia y elegancia, pero también cierto cariz peligroso que se escondía detrás de sus pupilas.

Tal y como siempre se lo había imaginado.

-Hans Westergard a tu servicio, Mylady, aunque debo reconocer que esperaba un recibimiento más acogedor-Respondió entonces él con voz de barítono, intensa y envolvente. Apoyó las manos enguantadas sobre ambos lados de la silla y se irguió cuan alto era, para mirar fijamente a la chica-No se, tal vez un "Gracias" no habría estado de más, querida Anna.

La princesa frunció el ceño, confusa por sus palabras. ¿La conocía? ¿Era real de verdad? Podría decirse que había fantaseado con ese momento desde que el libro llegó a sus manos, pero los acontecimientos cercanos en su vida hacían que no lo disfrutase tanto como había ansiado, y ahora le resultaba extraño y absurdo. El paralelismo de la escena con la historia que por mucho tiempo había sido objeto de su devoción, era perturbador y a la vez mágico. Pero la magia no existía… ¿Verdad?

-Yo…Yo no…-Se sintió torpe, incapaz de articular palabras con coherencia, y alzó la barbilla-¿Y mi hermana?-Se atrevió a preguntar, con la oscura corazonada de que no iba a gustarle ni un ápice la respuesta.

-¿Acaso importa?-Preguntó el distraidamente, acercándose al ropero y tomando uno de los vestidos de Elsa para acariciarlo y volverlo a dejar en su sitio, como si careciese de interés para él. En realidad, observaba el desorden con condescendencia, ajeno al hecho de que parecía haberse perpetrado un secuestro en él-Lo verdaderamente importante es que no tendrás que vivir bajo su sombra nunca más, subyugada a sus deseos. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

-No exactamente-Lo contradijo ella. Frunció el ceño algo asustada por el giro que había tomado la situación, aún rehusando a creer que por unas simples palabras su hermana hubiese desaparecido sin más. Aunque sabía que ella nunca hacía nada premeditado y que ese tipo de escenitas no eran algo propio, rehusaba a pensar que se tratase de un secuestro-Necesito que vuelva, por favor…

-No, no lo necesitas. ¿Tantos años a la sombra te han creado dependencia hacia los demás?-Preguntó el alzando una ceja, como si se sintiese decepcionado por lo que oía-¿Por qué ibas a querer algo así? No es eso lo que has deseado hace un momento-Finalizó deteniéndose a su lado e inclinándose levemente para observarla directamente a los ojos con intensidad, haciendo que ella titubease y enrojeciese de la vergüenza al descubrir que tenía razón.

-No hablaba enserio, por supuesto-Se excusó pobremente-Simplemente me he dejado llevar y…

-Sí-La interrumpió Hans, acercándose más-Sí que hablabas enserio. Lo dicho, dicho está, no puedes detractarte tus palabras tán fácilmente, de lo contrario, ¿Qué tipo de mundo sería este?-El suspiró como si estuviese hablando con alguien corto de entendederas-Tú me has llamado y yo he respondido, así de simple, ¿Qué más quieres, princesa? Vamos, vuelve a tu dormitorio y ve a dormir. Estás muy cansada… Mañana será otro día, abre las puertas de palacio y disfruta de esa libertad que siempre has anhelado. No habrá nada en tu camino que te lo impida. Ni tus padres ni tu hermana, ¿No es eso lo que querías?-Susurró. Aunque amenazador, su porte seguía siendo el de un príncipe.

Lo era. Lo había sido siempre. Anna era un libro abierto, su rostro lo decía todo. El hecho de que el la conociese, lejos de alarmarla e instarla a llamar a la guardia, la hizo reflexionar sobre sus objetivos en la vida. Eran sus progenitores quienes habían puesto la absurda imposición del cierre de las puertas, y la propia Elsa no parecía tener intenciones de que las cosas cambiasen. Siempre habría un muro que la separase del resto, y era cierto que ahora tenía la oportunidad de enmendar aquellos errores que habían hecho de su existencia un cautiverio sin razones aparentes. Todo podía cambiar, únicamente debía olvidarse del asunto y por fín hallaría la verdadera felicidad… Estaba ahí, al alcance de un suspiro y nunca más tendría que sufrir a manos de los demás. Tan alentador como atractivo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, notando como la moralidad sacudía su cabeza imperándola a seguir la senda de lo que ella consideraba correcto.

-Es la única familia que me queda-Terminó, agarrándose las manos y agitándolas frente así para dar peso a su afirmación. Los buenos momentos habían desaparecido tiempo atrás, pero el cariño incondicional seguía ahí… ¿Lo tiraría por la borda por una causa perdida? No era sólo eso… Aunque estar con Elsa era lo más parecido a sentirse sola, Anna estaba cansada de vivir aislada del mundo, y necesitaba aferrarse a ello para mitigar el dolor de su corazón. Su misma sangre corría por sus venas… Por los buenos momentos-No podría hacerle esto… En mi lugar, ella…

-¿No? Pareces muy segura de ti misma-Replicó condescendiente-Me apena que no sepas ver el valor de mi regalo, pero lamentablemente no hay vuelta atrás-Atajó, terminando de separarse para dejar que el aire volviese a correr entre ellos. Le dio la espalda con gracia y garbo, y se dirigió hacia la ventana abierta por la cual irrumpían las gotas de lluvia, que golpeaban furiosas el suelo. No se oía nada, salvo el agua caer y algún que otro trueno lejano. Algunas risas siniestras la hicieron voltear el rostro con rapidez, provocando que sus propias trenzas azotasen su espalda… Pero no vio nada. Quedó quieta por unos breves instantes, los necesarios que podía tolerar permanecer su cuerpo sin ejercitar ningún tipo de movimiento, y mordiéndose el labio se apresuró a abalanzarse hacia delante de forma algo brusca. No podía dejar que se fuera y que las cosas quedasen así, estaba muy confusa, pero sentía que debía actuar con rapidez.

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas-Lo asió de la capa, trabándose con desespero, irguiéndose un poco para adoptar una posición digna, al ver como el la encaraba con deliberada lentitud. Anna moduló su expresión de desafío por una algo más suave, pero igualmente obstinada-¿Dónde la tienes?

-Lo sabes perfectamente-Respondió-Y precisamente por ello, sabrás que una vez que alguien entra en mis dominios, permanece en ellos para siempre. Nadie ha logrado salir nunca y…

-Yo podré lograrlo-No lo soltó y alzó la barbilla altiva, intentando mostrarse más segura de sí misma de lo que en realidad estaba.

-¿Cómo dices?-Inquirió parsimoniosamente, revelando que la comprendía perfectamente, pero disfrutaba hondamente jugando con ella. Obviamente no sabía donde se estaba metiendo, no tenía ni idea… Pobre muchacha idiota.

-Sólo déjame intentarlo, te lo suplico-Bajó los párpados fugazmente. No quería perder a más seres queridos-Tengo que enmendar mi error-Los ojos verdes de su interlocutor contenían un brillo peligroso. Anna juntó las cejas con gesto suplicante.

-¿Acaso crees que soy una hermanita de la caridad? Veo que te gusta abusar de mi generosidad, Anna. Lo más curioso de todo, es que no ofreces nada a cambio, sólo exigencias gratuitas…-El rey meneó la cabeza como si su actitud le doliese en lo más hondo, sin embargo al detenerse sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa inicua y ladina-Es muy descortés rechazar el obsequio desinteresado como el mío, y no tengo por costumbre detractarme… Jamás. Sin embargo estás de suerte, claro que, confío en que considerarás más que razonable que imponga mis condiciones-Ella asintió torpemente, atenta a sus palabras cual alumna diligente-Si fracasas-Comenzó a decir el parsimoniosamente-Podrás ir olvidándote de tu vida, porque tanto tu como tu hermana me perteneceréis. Para siempre, ¿Arriesgarás tu libertad por alguien que ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que existes?-Hizo especial énfasis en sus palabras, y por un momento pareció mostrarse convencido de que ella se echaría atrás y correría como un cachorro asustado a un lugar seguro.

Sin embargo Anna, alargó la mano derecha hacia delante, con decisión en su rostro infantil. Temblaba ligeramente, como si supiese que estaba poniendo de forma imprudente muchas cosas en juego, pero mostrándose segura de sí misma. No tenía nada que perder.

El alzó una ceja, incrédulo, pero la imitó, entrelazando sus dedos enguantados con los suyos para sellar el pacto.

-Hecho.

La tormenta del exterior se coló dentro con fuerza arrolladora, moviendo las hojas del ventanal con fuerza y arrasándolo todo a su paso. Anna gritó de la impresión, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de oírse a sí misma a causa del potente silbido que gritaba junto a sus oídos. Los ojos le lloraban por lo que se vio obligada a cerrarlos, incapaz de vislumbrar nada más allá de una borrosa mancha húmeda y la difusa silueta del rey de los goblins. La presión la movía de un lado a otro con violencia, y el vértigo anidaba en la base de su garganta, disparando su adrenalina y ejerciendo fuerza sobre la mano con la que lo agarraba para no terminar saliendo disparada al vacío… Hasta que todo se detuvo.

Todo pareció estabilizarse a su alrededor, cuando aquel pequeño huracán remitió hasta convertirse en una delicada brisa que mecía sus cabellos, casi como una caricia. Anna despegó los párpados y batió sus pestañas hasta adecuarse al nuevo panorama que acababa de aparecer en su campo visual, abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada y dibujando una O con sus labios. Se hallaba en un pequeño páramo estéril, repleto de zarzas espinosas que se enganchaban a su falda.

Un inmenso laberinto se extendía hasta más allá de sus ojos, mientras la luz prístina de algún astro lejano dejaba caer distintas tonalidades sobre él, haciéndolo parecer majestuoso y enigmático, como su dueño. A lo lejos, pasando el grueso de la intrincada construcción, se vislumbraba la estructura imponente de un palacio, cuyas torres se alzaban hacia el cielo asemejándose a afiladas cuchillas que rasgaban el manto celestial.

-En boca cerrada no entran moscas, querida-La voz masculina la trajo de vuelta a la nueva realidad. Ella se frotó con fuerza, creyendo estar alucinando. Lo acaecido era tan inverosímil que aún le costaba trabajo asimilarlo, pero Anna se adaptaba fácilmente y esta no iba a ser una excepción-Debes atravesar el laberinto y llegar hasta mi palacio antes de las trece en punto del decimotercer día…

-¿Tanto tiempo? Parece fácil-Respondió fanfarrona, cruzándose de brazos. Le miró levantando una ceja, demostrando que no tenía miedo ni pensaba amedrentarse ante un reto como ese.

-Es más difícil de lo que crees. Terminarás perdida antes incluso de llegar al centro-Le replicó él a su vez, aburrido-Regresa ahora que estás a tiempo-Le advirtió gentilmente-Este no es un juego para una niña pequeña como tu…

-Mi predisposición genética me impide aceptar la derrota antes de intentarlo-Anna remangó sus mangas y tragó saliva, buscando por la mirada un lugar por donde empezar.

-En ese caso te deseo suerte-Dijo el joven de cabello cobrizo-La vas a necesitar-La chica se giró violentamente, apresta a realizar una última pregunta, cuando se percató de que él había desaparecido, y el eco de su voz se perdía lentamente como una advertencia formulada a la nada.

La resuelta Anna se frotó la nariz enrojecida y se remangó las extremidades de su blusa negra como la noche.

El tiempo apremiaba. Debía rescatar a Elsa.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Bueno, aprovechando que estoy escribiendo este fic, me he vuelto a ver la película de Labyrinth y me he hecho con el libro que se basa en la misma. Debo decir que este último me encanta y me permite descubrir detalles nuevos que hacen que me guste más aún.

Sobre el capítulo, diré que aunque en la película eran 13 horas en vez de 13 días, lo he visto más apropiado (aunque pueda parecer exagerado), ya que prefiero tener un lapso más grande de tiempo para hacer que los personajes interactúen y puedan conocerse mejor :). Igualmente, tengo que decir que estoy adorando enlazar ambas historias porque calzan casi a la perfección, teniendo en cuenta que el número de Jareth es el trece, y que Hans es el decimotercer hijo de una familia real, hace más fácil que pueda fusionarlos a ambos.

Igualmente, justificaré la actitud tan "Jareth" de Hans en este capítulo. Ya no es solo el hecho de que ocupe el lugar del Rey de los Goblins, sino que nuestro príncipe es un joven lleno de seguridad en sí mismo y es sumamente astuto, y para que negarlo, cuando quiere algo puede ser cruel. Aunque en Frozen sólo mostró su verdadero ser casi al final de la película, aquí no tiene necesidad de ocultar su faceta arrogante y manipuladora para alcanzar sus objetivos... De momento ;).

Pero aunque guarde amplias similitudes con la película, pretendo hacer cambios en la historia para que la adaptación sea llevada a buen puerto, tomando elementos de ambas para crear una historia nueva.

¡Espero que les esté gustando!

P.D: Pronto aparecerá Elsa xD, no quiero que piensen que Anna se va a llevar todo el protagonismo, ya que en este fic todos los personajes (Anna, Elsa, Hans y Kristoff) van a tener la misma importancia.

Pido encarecidamente disculpas también por no haber actualizado mi otro fic, Iceburns, últimamente me siento bloqueada con él u.u. Nno lo he dejado de lado. Actualizaré tan pronto regresen las musas para inspirarme a continuarlo, por lo que permanecerá en hiatus hasta que pueda actualizar :C.

**Reviews:**

_megumisakura:_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me agrada que te guste la idea. Me vino de pronto y necesitaba plasmarla en el fic, ya que creo que hasta ahora no hay ningún crossover de estos dos universos que tanto me gustan.

_SkyBlue05:_ ¡Gracias! La verdad es que se me ocurrió y me entraron las ansias de escribir, porque la idea de adaptar a los personajes vino a mi cabeza y no podía dejarla escapar. Creo que todos y cada uno de los personajes de Frozen pueden calzarse a la perfección en los de Labyrinth, con sus respectivos pequeños cambios. Trataré de hacerla parecida a la película/libro, pero introduciendo cosillas nuevas y alargándola un poco más :). ¡Debes ver Labyrinth! Seguro te encantará Jareth (a mi me encanta, por eso quise poner a Hans en su papel, es mi villano favorito a parte del principe de las Islas del Sur).

_aledartz:_ ¿Te has leído el libro *w*? Yo recién lo he adquirido, después de escribir el primer capítulo. Por lo poco que llevo leído me encanta, amo el estilo de escritura del autor y además se profundiza mucho en los sentimientos de Sarah (y espero que pronto pueda ver lo mismo pero con Jareth *-*). Coincido contigo, ¡Jareth es muy sexy!

_Karou:_ Por supuesto, actualizaré lo antes posible, aunque últimamente no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre :C. ¡Me alegra que te guste!

_xXCorney-Fan-LoverXx:_ ¡Gracias! Actualizaré lo antes posible.

_Rastro de Universo:_ Tu review me ha llegado al alma *w*. Enserio, ¡Mil gracias! Yo he empezado hace un par de días el libro de Labyrinth, porque deseaba conocer más a fondo los personajes, y existiendo el libro no puedo resistirme. La película me gusta bastante, en especial Jareth y ese tira y afloja que mantiene con Sarah, que se resiste a él cruelmente ;_;.

Kristoff aparecerá pronto y lo reconocerás de inmediato ;).

Actualizaré lo antes posible, un saludo y muchisimas gracias por comentar, ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te guste!

_Paradise-cat:_ Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste :).


	3. El guardián del Laberinto

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney, así como el universo de Labyrinth pertenece a Jim Henson y Trevor Jones.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**III. El guardián del laberinto**

_Y la chica se adentró en el laberinto, dejando atrás el pasado mientras se embarcaba en una aventura en la que había mucho en juego y poco que ganar. Pero no importaba, pues cumpliría su destino._

Dio una patada a una piedra que encontró por el camino, con gesto airado. Llevaba tres horas enteras dando tumbos a ciegas, ¿O eran cinco? quien sabe, tal vez solo eran unos minutos. No tenía noción del tiempo alguna y el agotamiento jugaba en su contra. Aún no había sido capaz de encontrar la dichosa entrada al laberinto. Se sentía cansada y adolorida en todo su cuerpo, pues había tropezado y caído rodando por el suelo por varios metros; no le importaba mucho el daño que hubiese podido sufrir su ropa, pero le resultaba molesto el escozor de las heridas que se había ocasionado al llegar abajo, chocando contra uno de los muros del dichoso laberinto. La superficie de este era lisa y recta, como si hubiese sido tallada a conciencia.

-¿Hielo?-Preguntó en voz alta, pasando sus dedos desnudos por ella. Estaba ligeramente fría, pero definitivamente no era agua congelada, sino cristal, tan grueso como opaco.

Una vez allí, pensó que su suerte cambiaría, más se equivocaba enormemente: No había puerta alguna. Por más que caminase, no era capaz de vislumbrar ninguna entrada de acceso al interior, y el sol se ponía poco a poco, arruinando sus esperanzas de poder entrar. ¿Por eso le había dado tanto tiempo? De seguro pretendía mofarse de ella, sin embargo no había contado con que Anna era una chica ingeniosa y de recursos, y pensaba demostrárselo… Pero se equivocaba. Había intentado vanamente escalar por las paredes del laberinto, con la esperanza de tener una mejor perspectiva de avance, creyendo que así podría burlar las amenazas del secuestrador de su hermana. Lamentablemente trepar había quedado descartado tras repetidos fracasos que habían terminado con ella en el suelo, frustrada. Demasiado altas y sin salientes en los que agarrarse, rodeadas en su mayoría por espinos negros plagados de rosas azules que dificultaban su tarea.

-¡Arg!-Resopló, apartando de su rostro el flequillo a base de resoplidos irritados. El sol se ponía en alguna parte, dotando de destellos anaranjados todo cuando sus haces de luz tocaban, recordándole a la princesa que el tiempo corría, y que estaba desperdiciándolo tontamente-No voy a rendirme.

Pero el cansancio pretendía impelerla a hacer todo lo contrario, pesando sobre sus músculos y tirando de ellos hacia abajo, y emocionalmene tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

En realidad, le costaba asimilarlo todo, y aunque había habido momentos en los que aún creía estar soñando, su sentido común no la dejaba irse por las ramas. Tenía una misión que cumplir antes de quedarse sin tiempo. Anna había creído, en una primera instancia, que trece días serían más que suficientes para atravesar la vasta extensión de Laberinto… Pero ahora no estaba tan segura, después de lo que sentía que se trataba de toda una eternidad caminando, sin resultados alentadores. Había sido un día durísimo en el que había presenciado el último adiós a sus padres, y sin poder descansar apenas, le habían arrebatado a su hermana. Era eso lo que la instaba a seguir, la tenacidad y obstinación a recuperar lo robado, con un orgullo inquebrantable. Apoyándose sobre sus propias rodillas, la chica se irguió y siguió caminando incansablemente, fiel a sí misma y a sus principios.

Una línea plateada apareció en el horizonte, y aunque al principio pensó que se trataba de una mala jugada de su imaginación, pudo comprobar a medida que se acercaba que se trataba de un bello estanque rodeado de juncos y algo de maleza. El paisaje cambiaba y se volvía algo menos árido, y ella lo interpretó como algo positivo. Estaba abatida y tenía sed… Puede que un poco de agua le sirviese para refrescar sus ideas y su garganta.

Agarrando ambos extremos de su falda, la princesa corrió esperanzada hacia la aglomeración de líquido cristalino, y cuando estuvo a varios metros, se detuvo en seco al ver que había un individuo de espaldas a ella. Frunció el ceño, pues por alguna extraña razón no había esperado encontrarse con nadie, no obstante, no había mal que por bien no viniese. ¡Tal vez podría preguntar!

-Disculp…-Comenzó a decir, alzando una mano, pero se detuvo de inmediato al percatarse de un sonido peculiar. El tipo se movió, mientras se terminaba de abrochar el pantalón, y Anna puso cara de asco al descubrir que había estado orinando en el estanque, perdiendo toda sed que pudiese llegar a tener. Compuso una expresión de enojo cuando este se giró hacia ella, mostrando en sus ojos castaños cierto deje de sorpresa. Se trataba de un muchacho alto y fornido, cuyo cabello rubio paja reflejaba las tonalidades del ocaso. Su rostro era anguloso y su nariz ganchuda salpicada de eventuales pecas en su tez. Vestía prendas de lino azul de distintas tonalidades, una chaqueta de cuero y un fajín rojizo, y sus pies estaban revestidos de gruesas botas de piel. Parecía tener la edad de Elsa, no más de dieciocho años.

-Ah-Dijo él, al cabo de unos segundos-¿Qué es lo que miras?

-Disculpe, caballero, pero eso que ha hecho es asqueroso-Espetó indignada, haciendo una mueca de asco frente al joven.

-¿De qué te escandalizas?-Protestó el contrariado, encogiéndose de hombros con toda naturalidad-Todos lo hacemos.

-Ugh-Ella arrugó la nariz asqueada, preguntándose si no era mejor dar la vuelta y buscar ayuda en otro sitio, pero desechó la idea al ver como el sol terminaba de esconderse tras el horizonte, sumiendo lentamente el escenario en una tenue penumbra que no tardaría en convertirse en oscuridad plena. Dada su situación actual, cualquier opción para entrar en el laberinto sería buena.

Movió los hombros y apretó los labios con altanería y educación propias de una princesa.

-No importa, ¿Puedes decirme donde está la entrada a este laberinto?

El arrugó el ceño y soltó una sonora carcajada, pensando que la joven le tomaba el pelo con semejante afirmación, pero el semblante de ella no varió ni un ápice, obligandolo a tomarla enserio.

-¿De veras? Nunca había oído semejante estupidez, ¿Por qué querría alguien entrar voluntariamente en el laberinto?-Increpó, rascándose la barbilla y mirándola con el ceño fruncido, como si la jovencita le escondiese algo. Anna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, inamovible.

-No tengo por que compartir mis motivos, quiero entrar, nada más-Atajó con impaciencia-¿Sabes donde está la entrada, si o no?

El muchacho meneó la cabeza.

-Es posible-Respondió de mala gana.

-¿Y bien?-Anna abrió los ojos de par en par, ansiosa por poder avanzar un casillero en su búsqueda inútil. No quería quedarse estancada sin haber tenido oportunidad de probarse a si misma.

-¿Y bien, qué?-Le replicó, poco colaborativo.

-Dímelo-Pidió ella, perdiendo la paciencia con el, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabezota?

-¿Y qué gano yo con decírtelo?-Se cruzó de brazos, cambiando el peso de una pierna por otra mientras la analizaba de arriba abajo, despectivamente, alzando una poblada ceja rubia-No pareces tener nada con lo que pagarme.

Anna se ruborizó y un resoplido de irritación escapó de sus labios, quien estuvo tentada de golpearlo en la cabeza en pos de desquitar sus frustraciones con alguien.

-Mi gratitud, por supuesto-Dijo lentamente, apelando a la buena educación que se suponía que poseía. Aunque no pudiese parecerlo a veces, Anna era de sangre real-Y una conciencia limpia por haber ayudado desinteresadamente a alguien en apuros.

El, por su parte, enarcó una ceja con incredulidad y aburrimiento. Se rascó detrás de la oreja y le dio la espalda a la muchacha, afanándose en rebuscar algo en la alforja que había en el suelo, como si no le interesase lo más mínimo mantener la conversación. Sacó una zanahoria y se la llevó a la boca, dándole un mordisco y masticándola con la boca abierta.

-¿Y eso se come?-Preguntó-¿O a caso me puedo tapar con ella por las noches?-Ironizó-¿No, verdad? Pues en ese caso creo que ando sobrado de gratitud, jovencita, así que no te molestes-Dejó escapar un gruñido airado y le dio la espalda.

-Es inútil, eres un desagradable.

-No, no lo soy-Dijo el a su vez-Soy Kristoff, guardián de las puertas de este laberinto en el que intentas entrar, ¿Y tú quien eres, si puede saberse?

-Anna-Contestó contrariada, acercándose con cautela hasta el, y ganándose un ceño fruncido, como si al susodicho Kristoff le importunase su cercanía-¿Has dicho que eres el guardián? Pero… Tu no pareces un goblin…

-¿Alguien ha dicho que lo sea?-Volvió a dar un mordisco y se apoyó contra la pared pulida. La joven quiso hablar pero el prosiguió-¿Por qué debería serlo? Sabes, no deberías dar tantas cosas por sentado, no te irá bien en la vida.

-Lo lamento, no quería ofenderte-Se disculpó con torpeza, algo enfurruñada.

-No lo has hecho-Replicó, condescendiente.

Alzó una ceja cuando, sin previo aviso, ella removió su falda y se sentó pesadamente a su lado. Anna apoyó las palmas bajo sus mejillas, revelando la pesadez que sentía. Todo se acumulaba en su cabeza, extenuándola y llevándola a un extremo que jamás sospechó que rebasaría, con las manos de la desesperación tirando de ella hacia abajo. Siempre se había considerado fuerte, pero tres perdidas en un día eran demasiado para ella. Aún así no pensaba llorar, pues sus ojos estaban secos y hacerlo supondría reconocer su derrota.

Kristoff suspiró, tras unos interminables minutos en los cuales se dedicó a observarla por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía hallarse en mitad de un hondo dilema moral en el cual confluían distintas corrientes, incompatibles entre si. Normalmente no sentía empatía por nadie, y tampoco quería sembrar precedentes, pero...

-Oye, no es que no quiera decírtelo-Dijo al fin, justificándose de mala gana, como si ver a una mujer triste lo pusiese de mal humor... Aunque más que mujer, ella parecía una niña-Mi tarea es no dejar pasar a nadie y no quiero pecar de negligente-Confesó con cierto fastidio, intentando no mirar a la chica, que había alzado la cabeza y lo escrutaba con sus brillantes ojos verde agua. Emitió un gruñido, como si este sirviese para indicar que el chantaje emocional y la lastima ajena no iban con su persona. Lamentablemente se le veía el plumero.

-Nadie tiene por que enterarse, sería nuestro secreto-Sugirió.

-Tu no tienes pinta de saber guardar secretos-Frunció el ceño.

Anna soltó aire y apoyo la cara contra las rodillas, deshaciéndose del aplomo y consciente de que el tiempo corría en su contra. Todos se mofaban de ella, desde el perverso rey de los Goblins, aquel guardián hasta incluir al propio laberinto.

-Únicamente deseo hallar la entrada. Tengo que recuperar a mi hermana...-Masculló en voz baja.

-Está bien- Kristoff se incorporó de pronto y se colocó ante ella, haciendo que su imponente sombra ocultase los rescoldos del agonizante sol. Le tendió una mano y ella la aceptó sorprendida, apoyándose en el para levantarse. Sacudió la hierba seca de la falda mientras observaba. El rubio la agarró por los hombros, apartándola a un lado para pegar el oído contra la pared y golpearla repetidas veces con los nudillos. La chica pensó que se había vuelto loco, cuando este esbozó una sonrisa. Llamó de forma un poco brusca, y la escena se fue mitigando poco a poco, desapareciendo el grueso muro para dejar paso a una delicada reja tallada en el propio sílice, de aspecto engañosamente frágil, con intrincados diseños que se perdían en las alturas. Kristoff sacó una llave oscura y fa, que en nada se correspondía con el hermoso diseño de la puerta, y la introdujo en la cerradura, girándola varias veces hasta que el mencanismo interno cliqueó con el aviso de que cedía. Anna parpadeó varias veces, aunque fingió no sentirse sorprendida, pese a hallarse en la situación contraria. Esperaba impaciente mientras el joven rubio abría la puerta. Este, vio sus intenciones y le cerró el paso con una mano al ver que pretendía escabullirse sin más- ¡Alto ahí, jovencita! Te aviso de antemano que es una locura, y que es poco probable que llegues al final. Hay muchos peligros y...

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Dudas seriamente que llegue hasta el final. No me importa-Lo interrumpió-Nací preparada-Se frotó las manos con ansias, y este entornó los ojos, abriendo la puerta con deliberada lentitud.

-Está bien-Replicó el con cansancio-Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Y recuerda, nada es lo que parece…-Pero la palabra murió en sus labios, pues Anna ya se había colado por la abertura y se perdía con apresurados pasos en el interior, tan impaciente como si le fuese la vida en ello… Tal vez así fuera.

Kristoff se rascó incómodo detrás de la oreja, observando su menudo cuerpo desaparecer en una carrera apresurada, preguntándose por enésima vez si había hecho lo correcto…

* * *

El rostro de la pelirroja se mostraba ligeramente distorsionado desde aquel orbe de sílice pulido, el cual portaba Hans entre sus manos enguantadas. No podía apartar sus ojos verdes de la imagen, atento y sosegado. Como cabría de esperar, la ingenua muchacha había caído en su trampa cual mosca en una telaraña, adentrándose ingenuamente en su laberinto en pos de un objetivo imposible. Porque había perdido antes incluso de empezar, Anna no era rival para el rey de los goblins ni lo sería nunca. Por supuesto, aquello no tenía mérito alguno, pues la chica era una criatura sumamente predecible y fácil de manipular… El instrumento para lograr lo que deseaba, sin ella saberlo siquiera.

Con un simple pensamiento, la imagen de Anna cambió para dar paso a un rostro de facciones similares, ligeramente más pálido a la tenue luz de una habitación en penumbra, por el cual la blanquecina luz de la luna lejana se colaba en finas rendijas. Su cabello plateado lucía medio despeinado en un moño suelto como una cascada de platino, enmarcando su rostro redondo de nariz respingada, con alguna que otra peca suelta sobre ella. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y la curvatura de sus cejas revelaba que a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, estaba sufriendo pesadillas, removiéndose de un lado a otro sobre el imponente camastro en un descanso inquieto. Pero aún así lucía frágil y delicada, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Hans parpadeó, observándola por un largo minuto, y la imagen se deshizo de pronto, dejando limpia la superficie de la esfera mágica que ahora reflejaba únicamente su faz. La hizo oscilar en sus dedos con aire distraído y cavilante en un hipnótico juego de manos. Se hallaba sentado sobre un imponente trono de obsidiana, tamborileando con la mano que tenía libre sobre uno de los reposa-manos, recostado contra el respaldo coronado de motivos intrincados y complejos, con las piernas cruzadas sobre su regazo en una postura arrogante pero relajada. Guardó la esfera y alzó la mirada para perderla en el inmenso salón que se apreciaba desde el lugar que el lo presidía. Cortinas rojas caían como cascadas de fuego revistiendo las paredes de cristal oscuro, ocultando los ventanales que dejaban entrar la negrura del exterior y dibujaban formas sobre el suelo, revestido por una inmensa alfombra carmesí. El techo era elevado, combándose hacia arriba con una majestuosidad arrolladora, dejando que algunas elaboradas lámparas de araña, de las cuales resplandecía el tenue brillo, otorgasen una mayor majestuosidad a aquella sala del trono desierta.

Porque era el rey, sí, pero de la nada.

No había nadie por encima de él, nadie que se atreviese a mirarle por encima del hombro, y prácticamente tenía todo lo que pudiese desear… Bueno, todo no. El poder a veces era insuficiente para satisfacer un alma solitaria cono la suya, acostumbrada a ganar siempre.

La soledad empezaba a ser más visible. Su única compañía eran aquellos engendros de aspecto humanoide que se hacían llamar sus siervos, y que como tales, jamás llegarían a entenderle. Tampoco es que él buscase algo así... Lo que necesitaba era otra cosa para paliar el desasosiego de su reinado yermo, algo más inaccesible.

Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se atrevería a acercarse a él sabiendo quien era. Ninguna sería capaz de comprenderlo nunca. Ninguna excepto una.

Llevaba años observando desde las sombras a Elsa, poseedora de un don que la hacían diferente a los demás, pero allá donde había belleza y poder se encontraba el miedo en estado más puro. Por mucho tiempo había sido consciente de su lento e inexorable descenso hacia la oscuridad y la soledad, mientras las diferencias que pudiesen existir entre ambos se acortaban vertiginosamente... Pero aún así seguía siendo lejana, pues su soledad evadia inconscientemente aquel mundo en el que estaba presente, creando un escudo que su presencia no era capaz de sortear. Encerrada en si misma, prisionera de sus miedos y temores, los mismos que la hacían quebradiza y hermosa como el cristal... Hasta ahora, gracias a su propia hermana.

Pronto tendría a su reina... Trece días y seria suya para siempre. La soledad del trono de piedra habían moldeado su carácter… Lo que antaño había sido un simple anhelo ahora se había transformado en obsesión, tan insana que lo llevaba a empujar a sus ambiciones hasta caminos imposibles.

Sin embargo, volviendo a Anna... ¿Se habría precipitado al dar un lapso tan grande de tiempo a la princesa? Lo último que deseaba era que sus planes se diesen al traste… Pero eso no iba a pasar. No, el rey de los goblins era astuto y lo sabía. Sería divertido jugar con ella mientras intentaba a duras penas alcanzar su castillo, porque una niña como ella nunca sería capaz de lograrlo, pues si las trampas no lograban disuadirla, contaba con otros métodos para apartar a Anna de la senda correcta antes de que el tiempo llegase a su culmen.

Volvió a mirar el cristal a la luz de una antorcha, con el fulgor del fuego titilando agonizante.

-Mi señor-Un goblin achaparrado y horrendo apareció a sus pies-Traigo noticias sobre la prisionera.

-Invitada-Lo corrigió.

-Invitada-Repitió obediente-La chica ha despertado.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Lamento la tardanza!

Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo ^^. Los que hayan visto Labyrinth ya sabrán quien es Kristoff. En mi defensa diré que es el personaje que más adecuado me parecía para él, a pesar del aspecto achaparrado de goblin. Ambos son antisociales, aunque obviamente nuestro kristoff no es ningún cobarde.

El libro de Labyrinth es una delicia, sobre todo las partes en las que aparece Jareth *-*.

Sobre la actualización… Lo haré en cuanto pueda. Me gustaría que fuese una vez a la semana pero no puede ser porque entre el trabajo, los estudios y todo lo demás casi no me dejan tiempo u.u. Igualmente, recuperé la inspiración para continuar el otro fic que tengo *-*, así que espero poder actualizar pronto.

Espero que les vaya gustando :).

**Reviews:**

_Paradise-cat:_ ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste.

_aledartz:_ Pues, he encontrado el libro (después de mucho buscarlo) por internet, pero me gustaría comprarlo para tenerlo en físico, que nunca está de más para engrosar las colecciones. Coincido contigo, el libro tiene un toque muchisimo más sensual, y Jareth es irresistible *w*.

_SkyBlue05:_¡Me alegra que te guste! Estoy segura que el libro te gustará ^^, aunque esté mal decirlo… Yo lo prefiero a la película, básicamente porque ofrece un punto de vista más profundo de Jareth y eso me hace quererle más (?). Esperemos que Anna lo consiga ;). En el siguiente aparecerá Elsa, que ya estaba tardando en aparecer (siendo su parte una de las claves para el fic!).

Debo leerme el siguiente capítulo de Esfera de Cristal, que con el lio que tengo no he podido D:.

¡Un beso!

_Rastro de Universo:_ ¡Me alegra que pienses eso! Puedes llamarme Sheep xD. Yo también amo a Jareth y a Hans, de hecho me encanta fusionarlos a ambos, ya que son dos de mis personajes favoritos. Esperemos que Anna llegue (?). La verdad es que yo nunca he entrado en un laberinto, aunque debe ser genial (y frustrante a la vez). Recuerdo una vez que lei sobre uno hecho con maizales, pero fue hace muuuchos años.

Aquí tienes a Kristoff, como no, Hoggle. Decir que pienso que es el personaje que mejor le calza, aunque evidentemente, nuestro rubio vendedor de hielo es mucho más guapo, pero igual de cascarrabias.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

_HelsaSnow:_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. La verdad es que te recomiendo encarecidamente el libro, profundiza muchisimo mas que Jareth en la película, y sirve para conocerlo mejor y saber exactamente que es lo que siente por Sarah. He echado de menos este detalle en la película, la verdad, a pesar de que el libro se base en ella. Es una delicia *-*.

Pues, quiero repartir protagonismo entre todos, ya sea Anna, Kristoff, Elsa y Hans, ya que ellos son los pilares base de la historia, así que descuida, que la reina del hielo aparecerá pronto. Tengo la idea en la mente sobre como quiero que suceda, y en ella todos tendrán importancia por igual :).

¡Un beso!

_Frozen Fan:_ ¡Gracias xD! La verdad es que me gusta cuidar mucho la ortografía, aunque de vez en cuando se me cuelan faltas u.u. ¡Me alegra de que te guste y que entres al fandom! Pronto aparecerá Elsa. Muchísimas gracias a ti por leer y comentar mi fic :).

_Keyhlan:_ ¡Keyhlan! Me alegra muchísimo que hayas leído mi fic, enserio *-*. Y sobre todo, que te parezca una idea interesante. ¡Un abrazo y un beso!

_adrilabelle: _¿De veras crees que tengo talento? Muchas gracias *-*. Bueno, Kristoff ya ha hecho su aparición, creo que es el personaje que mejor iba con su carácter y con su relación con la joven Anna. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

_The princess of the ice-magic:_ Yo no podría odiar a Hans xD, su forma de ser es la que me enamora. Siempre he pensado que el tiene sus motivos. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste el fic ;).


End file.
